Like Lightening
by JPx3LE
Summary: Takes place where 'Snape's worst memory' leaves off. Lily and James's friendship takes off as fast as lightening...LJ oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Not one thing…does the plot count? Sweet. **I own nothing but the plot**

Like Lightening

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

The crowd around the Marauders cheered but James glance back up to Hogwarts and but couldn't see the redheaded beauty hiding by the doorway, secretly watching everything. James's shoulders sagged and actually thought about what he was doing…he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He flicked his wand and Snape fell to the ground, scrambling to his book bag.

"One day Potter I-."

James rolled his eyes and waved an impatient hand. "Yeah yeah I know you'll 'get me'. I've yet to see that."

"One day…"Snape muttered as he slumped away.

James turned back to his friends. Sirius and Peter looked disappointed but Remus smiled at him. "I'm proud of you, James." James actually felt good about himself after this. Remus's approval had more value than Sirius's disappointment. He could have laughed; he knew _that _already. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. Upon seeing Lily, anyone looking hard enough would see his hazel eyes light up and sparkle.

"Why?" she asked stiffly. She had discarded her robe with her friends by the lake and she was still barefoot, resulting in her being much shorter.

James resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair, as James Potter always did around Lily Evans. "Er-what d'you mean Li-uh Evans?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You just let Snape go."

"So?" James asked although he knew already.

"You never just let him go!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Yeah well…" he glanced at Remus then smiled at her. "I guess it was just a change of heart."

Lily's shocked showed plainly on her face as she looked confusedly between Remus and James. She stammered. "Oh-er-okay then…" She was wringing her hands and her heart had sped up slightly for reasons unknown to her. She winced visibly at how stupid she looked and turned awkwardly to leave. Sirius Black's voice stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's it?" James Lily Remus and Peter all looked at him. "No argument, no nothing?"

James couldn't contain his grin and Lily flushed a tinge of pink. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way. She hated the Marauders like she always had and must leave before things got weirder…she was already not yelling at Jam-...Potter.

"I'm leaving." Lily declared. She turned to leave for the second time when James quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" Lily faced him, but stared at his hand, the one touching her. It felt so warm…James dropped her wrist hastily, wanting to keep this whole not-screaming thing going. "I was-uh…was thinking and-er-" he shifted his weight "um well you know how…" he struggled for the right words, scratching the back of his head. Lily actually had to fight down a laugh. "Lily I-."

Several people passing gasped, Sirius's mouth fell open and Remus blurted out a soft but noticeable 'no. way.'. Lily thought she heard wrong.

"What did you call me?" she asked, not rudely, but more…breathlessly.

"Thats what I'm trying to say…"

"Well then say it." She didn't mean to sound so mean but-No! Yes, yes she did...take that Potter! Besides, she would never admit that she was actually curious.

"I'm trying to do this s-okay…" He lightly pressed his hands against the small of her back and led her away so they were alone. "Lily, I want to be friends." James continued, louder this time for Lily showed every sign of interrupting. "I hate fighting with you. Everything I've always wanted to say to you comes out wrong. I'm such an idiot and I know that, I just- I like you. Lily I like you and I don't know how else to say it."

Lily looked at him. She _studied_ his face and thought about what he said. He had, somehow, made up for all the pranks or stupid things he's ever said. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her. She gradually started to smile. "Don't screw this up."

"Yeah, I know you don't but if-what?"

She laughed. "I hate arguing too…"She admitted, feeling good to get it off her chest, "and I think we should give this a try."

He felt like Jumping. "You do?"

"Yeah.."

"Really?"

"Yes James, really."

"…"

"…"

"This is one of those awkward silences, isn't it?" James asked.

Lily looked thoughtful. "I think it was one of those 'lost in thought' silences."

James smirked and it didn't seem so annoying to her as it always had in the past. "I'm pretty sure it was awkward."

"This is going to be fun isn't it." She couldn't believe, not even a half an hour ago, she was screaming at him. Maybe he wasn't immature in the first place. She was looking, but not really seeing; Hearing but not really listening.

James nodded offhandedly. "To Hogwarts?"

Lily returned the same nod. "To Hogwarts." She confirmed. They walked to the doors when James put his arm around Lily's shoulder. She looked at him with an 'are you kidding' look. He took his arm away.

"Not that fun, huh?"

Lily shook her head, "Not yet."

James shrugged. "Fair enough." He stopped walking and looked thoughtful. He then grinned at her and she stopped walking, giving him a questioning stare. "Race you back to the Common Room!" and they were off like lightening.

Sirius was still sitting with his mouth wide open. He looked from Peter to Remus. "What the hell just happened?"

**A/N: I just wanted to write a one-shot…review!!**


End file.
